Answers
by thefirstaider
Summary: Loki is pondering his heritage after the attack on Jotunheim and decides to get some answers.


The library of Asguard was a sight to make the most seasoned of librarians stare in shocked awe. Twisting staircases wound their way between innumerable floors, while the books cases were in chaotic disarray. Weak sunlight penetrated the dust that seemed to be a permanent fixture of the library.

Loki sat cross-legged in one of the aisles leaning against one of the bookcases, various volumes scattered around him in disorganized piles. The library was one of his more frequent haunts, and more often than not could be found hunched over a book, deaf to the world around him.

But not today.

Thor is gone. Banished, probably permanently, from Asguard. Loki's jaw clenched at the thought that he might have had something to do with it. Maybe he shouldn't have told Heimdall to fetch father. The god of mischief shook his head, as if to clear it of such thoughts. No. It wasn't his fault. He only did what was best, something his wonderful brother never thought to do. They would have been killed if he hadn't told Heimdall.

"_Don't let them touch you!" cried Volstagg. Loki spun to see him clutching his arm, where the skin had been burned black. There was chaos all around him. His brother, Sif and the warriors three were meant for this. For the thoughtless brutality that is spurred on by battle, the insane bloodlust that caused them to fly from opponent to opponent. He had used his only dagger sometime during the beginning of the fight, and was now dependent on magic alone. Why hadn't he thought to bring a real weapon? _

_Hearing the battle cry of an Jotun, Loki whirled to face his opponent. In a flurry of motion, the ice giant was on its knees in front of him. Before Loki could think to move, the creature had hold of his forearm. The intricately worked armor broke apart under its touch, revealing his skin. Loki blinked in surprise, the ice giants touch felt no different to that of an Asguardian, but a pins and needles type feeling creeping down his hand caused him to wrench away from the being. The Jotun looked at him curiously, almost accusingly, before keeling over._

_Looking down to survey the damage, Loki's heart almost stopped in his chest. His hand was navy blue. There were raised markings on his skin that had never been there before, but before he could study them closer, they began to fade. His skin was back to its normal pallor in a matter of seconds, leaving him only to guess at what he was._

Exhaling sharply, Loki looked down to the book that was cradled in his lap, "A study of the species Jotun". On one page it had a picture of the source of the ice giants power, the same source that was now situated in the weapons vault. On the other page the book entailed the characteristics of a Jotun. 

"_The Jotun has skin that is navy blue in colouring, with raised markings especially prominent across the face. Their eyes glow cherry red, giving some hint to their baser natures. Being of a stature greater in both height and girth than that of an Asguardian is often common. Jotun's value strength and prowess in battle above all other traits, a reason why their race is considered primitive by many."_

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. He was very slight in stature, not nearly as tall as most Asguardians. His lack of skill with anything resembling a hammer or a sword also disqualified him from being a Jotun. Yet, he couldn't get rid of the memory of his discoloured hand. There must be a way to settle his doubts. Maybe if he were to touch a Jotun again.

No, that wouldn't be possible. Odin had shut the bifrost, to prevent anyone from helping Thor get back from mid-guard. If Loki took an impromptu trip to Jotunheim, Odin might suspect that it was him who let in the intruders.

Loki inhaled slowly, resting his elbows on his knees and steepling his fingers in front of his face. What if… No! No, he could never do that. He technically wasn't allowed to go into the weapons vault. He would never be allowed to touch the power source of the Jotuns. It could be dangerous. Then again, if it would set his mind at ease permanently, perhaps it would be worth the risk.

Snapping the weighty tome closed, Loki dropped it on one of the piles and stepped over it carelessly on his way out of the library. It was time to get some long needed answers.


End file.
